


Overrated Hero

by orphan_account



Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [11]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Bad Things Happen Bingo, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Angst, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Hurt No Comfort, Mild Blood, Minor Violence, Post-Episode: Putting Others First - Selfishness v. Selflessness Redux | Sanders Sides, Rage, Sympathetic Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Unsympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), the others aren't full-on unsympathetic but yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:33:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26956624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: (Being the hero is overrated, anyway.)
Series: Bad Things Happen 2.0 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961527
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Overrated Hero

_...It's a little like looking into a funhouse mirror. But instead of a—a giant head, or—or long legs and a tiny torso, it shows you...everything you don't wanna be_.

Roman stares at the mirror in front of him, face tearstained and unbelievably pale, angry red rings around his eyes and hands twisting his sash. His thoughts spin out of control, spiraling faster and faster, overwhelming him to the point he can barely breathe.

Not that he’s not familiar with these types of thoughts and feelings. He is, as unfortunate as it might be to admit that. And to have your past brought up against you, again and again, when you try to get better, _be_ better, and try to make sense of everybody’s conflicting opinions on right and wrong—well, it starts to eat away at you, even when you push forward a mask of perfection and poise.

And…well.

Apparently, none of it is enough, if today is anything to go by. 

_Roman, thank God you don't have a mustache! Otherwise, between you and Remus, why—why I wouldn't know who the evil twin is!_

Shaking, teeth clenched together, Roman sends his fist through the mirror, glass shards flying through the air. Pieces cut into his skin, but he doesn’t feel it, doesn’t care, staring down at his bloodied hand as he bites the inside of his cheek, the burning in his eyes alarming him of another round of crying.

Whatever.

Being the hero is overrated, anyway.


End file.
